1st flight classhole
by J-Treal
Summary: A stuck-up flight attendant gives Johnny the blues.


Johnny Bravo

"1st flight classhole"

Johnny had paid for a 1st class flight on a trip to Wrestlemania. So he was just relaxed with his legs cocked up the back of the seat. Then a nasty looking short-hair blonde flight attendant started giving him static!

Flight Attendant: Sir take your feet off the seat!

Johnny: But there is nobody in the seat in front of me.

Flight Attendant: I don't care take it off!

Johnny: Yea whatever.

The flight attendant began to growl in anger because of his smart mouth.

Johnny then took his legs off and started watching wrasslin on his laptop.

As he flipped the pages, the flight attendant got in his face.

The flight attendant's name was Sheila. Johnny looked at her name tag.

Johnny: Look lady I don't want any trouble but please don't bother me while I'm watching my wrasslin.

Sheila: You are disturbing the other passangers!

The other passangers all had eyephones in their ears, and were not even paying her any attention.

Johnny(rasing his eyebrow): How?

Sheila: With the laptop!

Johnny sighs in annoyance, and puts his own earphones in.

Sheila just stays there breathing down his neck. Johnny then leaves his laptop behind and decides to get up and leave and go to get some food.

Johnny comes back with some fries and burger. Just to find his laptop and his earphones gone. Johnny then starts to ask some of the other passengers were his stuff was. He asks a older man at first.

Johnny: Excuse me mister, but did you happen to see were my laptop went off?

Older man: Nope.

Johnny then asks a curly hair woman

Johnny: Excuse me lady, I don't mean to bother but did you happen to see my laptop?

Woman(shaking her head): No.

Sheila then comes by to Johnny's annoyance.

Sheila: BLONDE MAN! STOP DISTUBING THE OTHER PASSENGERS!

The little girl from the first episode then comes over and whispers something in Johnny's ear

Johnny: Ummhmm. Ok thanks little momma.

Johnny then directs his attention at Sheila.

Johnny: Ok flight lady, I really don't wonna play no games right now just hand me over my laptop.

Sheila: Never!

The little girl then whispers something in Johnny's ear again.

Johnny: Thanks again little momma.

Johnny reaches up above the seats on the other side, and retreives his laptop that Sheila hid.

Sheila(to the girl): You little brat. If you were my daughter or little sister I would beat you sensless!

Johnny who is now back into his wrasslin and eating his food is interrupted again by Sheila.

Sheila: Give me that! No greasy foods in 1st class!

She takes his fries and eats a fry.

Johnny: Hey! That's my fries!

Johnny then tries to get his food back.

Johnny: C'mon now give them back!

Sheila: Aww. Is the little baby is about to cry?

Johnny snatches his fries back, but Sheila just snatches them back herself.

Johnny: C'Mon now stop playing!

Johnny tries to get his fries back once again but Sheila swallows the whole container of fries down her throat whole, and then burps.

Sheila: Now your precious fries are in my stomach! Crybaby!

Johnny then tries to forgot about his swallowed fries and sit down to return to his wrasslin.

Sheila once again disturbs Johnny's peace.

Sheila: Give me that laptop!

Sheila smahes Johnny's laptop

Sheila: No laptop for crybabies!

Johnny takes a deep breath.

Johnny: Lady you are really starting my patience now.

Sheila: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!

Johnny then gets the taste slapped out of his mouth.

Johnny: Lady please stop!

The other passengers just look on as she terrorizes Johnny.

Sheila(mocking Johnny like he's a baby): Lady please stop! What's the matter? You want your mommy?

Sheila then continues slap Johnny like a ragdoll until he finnaly snaps into a rage!

Johnny: AHHHHHHHHHH! DIE!

He grabs her hand and slams her to the ground. He then proceeds to beat the living snot out of her. He punches her in the face and eye and then stomps her repeatedly.

Johnny's breathing finally calms down to normal. Sheila gets up and tells Johnny that he is in big trouble.

The other flight attendant comes in but just tells her she got exactly what she deserved!

Sheila: Ahhh! LITTLE GIRL!

Sheila slaps the little girl.

Little girl(crying): Owwwwhoowhoww!

Johnny: Lady, I think I speak for not only me but everyone on this plane. We've all had enough of you!

Johnny then grabs Sheila and drags her by the hair all the way to the emergency exit. He then kicks her off the plane.

The other passengers then start clapping, and Johnny comforts the little girl.

Johnny: You ok little momma?

Little girl: Yea. Thank you boyfriend!

Johnny raises his eyebrow up

THE END


End file.
